


promise

by KellySyll



Series: different sides [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drunk Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Lucifer, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: The team goes to Lux for some bonding but once Chloe arrives, Lucifer's alcohol resistance drops, a lot.Enjoy this work with a very drunk Lucifer and a soft and caring Chloe. Also, Maze gets on table and there's lots of dancing.





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! apparently my creativity and my boredom are working together lately to bring you more lucifer fics, so enjoy this fic with the team boding a little and a very drunk and soft lucifer morningstar. enjoy! <3 my native language isn't english and i have no beta so forgive me for any mistakes, thanks!

"Detective! Come to join the party?" Lucifer's voice greeted her once she entered Lux and approached him. The low lights, the beat of the music matching the pounds of her heart and the smell of sweat and alcohol filling her senses, she welcomed all of them with a smile and then looked at her boyfriend, who had a smile on his face and a glass of whiskey in one of his hands. 

"As a matter of fact, yes, but it seems you all started without me." She tried to pout at him, but ended up laughing and planting a kiss on his check. He smiled again and let her to the table where the rest of the team was sitting. 

Dan and Ella were sitting next to each other, one of Ella's hand rested on Dans tight, high enough to be considered innapropiate between friends while chatting intensely, she raised and eyebrow but it wasn't weird at all...just, unexpected.

Maze was halfway through a bottle of vodka, she jumped on the table, surprising both Amenadiel and Linda, who were both having a beer and trying their best to have a nice night out, Amenadiel got up and grabbed Maze by the waist, getting her off the table and back on the couch. 

"Why can't I have fun? Dancing on table is way more fun." She complained, taking another swing of the bottle of Vodka, Amenadiel rolled her eyes once more and looked up, noticing Chloe and Lucifer approaching. 

"Chloe! Welcome, I'm glad you finally joined us." He greeted her and so did the rest of the gang, the happy and calm energy among them contrasting with the buzzing excitement around them, this could be a great night. 

A few seconds later she hand a glass on her hand and watched as Lucifer took Maze to dance. So she stayed put and talked to Linda for a while, until a sweaty Lucifer came back now holding two new bottles on his hands and Maze on his side, also with a new bottle of Vodka. How much could they actually drink? Lucifer, the actual Devil and Maze, a demon from hell, she should be surprised with the insand amounts of alcohol she saw then drink and suspected they drank every day but she wasn't, once she found out about the truth, things like that made sense. 

Her answer, however, came a few hours later, when Lucifer reappeared and sat next to her, more disheveled than he was when she arrived. He had gotten rid of his jacket and waistcoat, his shirt had a few open buttons and his hair was sticking out in a few odd directions. 

"Uh, Lucifer? What happened?" She asked after a taking a sip of her glass and setting in on the table. "Is everything okay?"

"More than okay, Detective. In fact, I'm feeling fantastic." He answered, followed by a...giggle? And a boyish smile that plastered on his face, he took her hand and got up, swaying a little. "We should dance, dance with me? Please?" Lucifer's glistening puppy eyes were enough for her to get up and join him on the dance floor, aware that the rest of their friends were watching them. 

Lucifer's hand went to her waist, letting his head fall on the crook of her neck, smelling her and then planting a kiss near her pulse point. She smiled and once another song began, they started swaying together, picking up a rhythm after a few seconds, skin against skin and a few sensual touches here and there. She let a hand up to his hair, tugging slightly and he let out a purr close to her ear. She would never get tired of the sounds he made for her. 

They remained dancing for another two songs, until she was out of breath and drenched in sweat, once the sing ended they went back to the couch, Lucifer dropping unceremoniously on it, she sat next to him and a new round of drinks arrived, she saw Lucifer take quite a few more of the strong ones and by the time his words started to slur and barely making sense, she had a theory. 

"Lucifer?" She called him, his head rested on her lap, Dan and Ella had gone dancing, Linda and Maze were near the var and Amenadiel was in the bathroom, so it was as good time as any. She waited for him to answer and all she got was something like a sigh. "Lucifer?" She tried again.

"Hmm, yes, love?" He finally answered, opening his eyes to look at hera above him.

"Can you get drunk?" The question seemed to puzzle him, he raised an eyebrow and she could see him trying to understand why she had asked that. 

"Not quite, not unless I work hard for it." He answered, and she remembered that time where she had asked hin if he was drunk and he said that his pesky metabolism was getting in the way.

"Hmm, so why are you drunk now?" She asked next, clearly amused and sure it had to be because of her. 

"M'not" He argued, the words almost drowned out by the loud music of the nightclub. 

"Yes, you're drunk, who could've imagined? I have the devil, drunk on my lap and he acts like a cat." If his purr when she touched his hair again was any indication of his sometimes feline attitude, she knew she was right. 

In that moment, Amenadiel came back, looking down at Lucifer and then at her. "Is he drunk?" He asked, just to confirm his suspicions. 

"It looks like it." Once again, his eyes had drifted shut, but he wasn't sleep, apparently just resting for a moment so he could recharge his energy and be ready for round two. 

"Well, I guess that settles it, you make the devil get drunk." She didn't even need to ask for her unspoken question to be answered, she couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of that statement, how could she, Chloe Decker, of all people, have this effect on Lucifer? The realization tugged at her heart and she looked down again. 

Two hours later, Lucifer was back again dancing and with a bottle of wine on his hands, if she was honest, he looked like a teenage girl on her first night out with friends, wild and uncontrolled, but her heart skipped a beat everytime he smiled and she was glad he was enjoying himself, after coming back from hell, it's what he deserved and what all of them needed. 

They danced a couple of times again, Lucifer even danced with Linda, who refused until she had a few more drinks and let herself be dragged to the dance floor by him. She dance with Amenadiel too, it was less intense than when she danced with Lucifer, but she couldn't help but to be a little bit intimidated by the Angel's strong presence. 

Slowly, the club died down and soon they were the only ones left, she sat down again, exhausted but content, Lucifer sat next to her again and one of his hands reached for her hair. "Have I told you how much I like your hair?" He said suddenly, she found her eyes, not really focused on anything and she guessed he was drunker than before. 

"Quite a few times, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." She whispered, giving him a soft, playful smile in return. 

"Well, I like your hair —Nay, I love your hair." He said, curling a strand with one of his fingers. "It's soft...and it shines, specially when any kind of...light reflects on it, it's heavenly." She felt herself blush at his words, she got closed and planted a short kiss on his lips, but he wouldn't just take that, he catched her lips again, moving his lips more intensely against hers, Chloe could taste the wine on his lips, so she savored every moment and got drunk on it too.

Once they split apart, she was more than flustered and he had a smug grin on his face. One she couldn't help but want to get rid off by straddling him on the bed, running her hands on his body until he shuddered from her touch and the only thing left on his expression were rae and unfiltered pleasure.

She shook her head a little, Lucifer planted another kiss on her lips and left to get the last round of the night, they made a small toast and soon, they were the only two left, the atmosphere a lot different and almost calm, she didn't know what time it was, but she guessed it was pretty late. Chloe got up and leaned next to the bar, where Lucifer perched down a few minutes ago.

"Shouldn't we go to the penthouse now?" She asked softly, nudging his shoulder slightly, he looked at her as if she's just mentioned something scandalous. 

"Go to the penthouse? Now? The after party is just about to start!" He yelled more loudly than necessary, drinking three quick shots on succession, he got himself up the stool he was sitting on and she had to grab him by the arm to stop him from falling. 

The look on his face was hilarious, he looked kind of surprised at the new development, his body was buzzing with all the alcohol, the nice and wuzzy feeling messing with his head and his senses, he looked at Chloe, wanting nothing more than to bury his hands on her hair, smell her, make her come apart and enjoy the rest of the night. 

The sudden sharp pain on the side of his head said no, and he just wanted to lay down and wait for the sharpness to go away, he looked at Chloe and finally gave up. "Okay...let's go...to the penthouse." He said slowly, struggling to form the words. 

A few minutes later, the elevator dinged and the doors opened at the penthouse, Chloe practically dragged him to his bed, he just flopped down like a five year old kid.

"No, no, Lucifer, take off your clothes." She indicated while taking off hers to change into some comfortable pajamas. He grumbled something unintelligible and just moved until he was on his back, but he made no effort to take off his clothes, she chuckled and went back to the end. "If I let you sleep on your suit I'll never hear the end of it, come on, off." She tried again, making him sit down and then looking at his face.

"Well, well, Detective, if you wanted to get me naked, believe me, there's no need for all this effort." Somehow, in the middle of his drunkenness, he managed to form a coherent sentence in the most Lucifer way possible, she was amused with this side of him, so she just laughed.

"If you weren't a minute away from blacking out, believe me, I would've taken your clothes off a few hours ago." She whispered in a low tone and saw a little mischievous smile tug at his lips. "But now, we sleep, we can play all you want tomorrow, but only if you're good now." 

She would be lying if she said she didn't find his pout rather adorable, there was something rather marvelous to be able to see a pouting devil. He took of his shirt and with her help, he got of his trousers, he just left his underwear on and got comfy again on the bed.

Chloe decided to go a fetch them both a glass of water, but she felt his hand grabbing hers when she got up. 

"Don't go." It was almost like a plea. Lucifer wanted her by his side, apparently now scared that she was gonna go, it was his constant fear.

"I'm gonna go and get us some water, I'll be right back." She squeezed his hand softly and went to the bar, looking for two glasses and some water, then she came back putting a glass on the nightstand and drinking the other one herself. 

Once she was back in the bed, Lucifer wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his head hit fall promptly on her tight, closing her eyes and enjoying the closeness. Apparently, the devil was a heavy cuddler and sucker for contact, even when drunk, she smile to herself, moments like those were absolutely precious to her.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know that right?" After everything they went through to get to where they were, she wasn't ready to give that up, he was the only thing she truly desired in that moment and she knew he felt the same about her. 

"Promise?" His low voice with such a small but full of vulnerability question reminded her that the man laying on her tights, beyond the confident and playboy facade he showed to the world, was a very insecure and afraid, and he need reassurance sometimes, one thing she was more than happy to deliver until he had no doubts , she was always going to be there, as long as he'd have her. 

"Promise." She nodded and settled down, waiting until he fell asleep, holding her close, almost as if he was making sure she was real and she wasn't going to slip away in the middle of the night. 

But she wasn't going anywhere, Chloe made him a promise and she wasn't gonna lie to the man who despised it so much, so she stayed. She would always stay with him.


End file.
